1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of the devices, machines and requirements used for the weighing of bulk material, more precisely the current invention concerns a weighing device that is used in a bulk material conveyer and more preferably in the unloading spout of elevation tubes for grains, seeds and the like, wherein said grains, seeds and the like are elevated in a steady flow by means of a cased worm screw or equivalent mechanism coming, continuously coming out of a deflection collar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to obtain a better understanding of the object and the scope of the current invention, it is convenient to describe the current state of the art in reference to the devices and practices used for weighing during the manipulation of bulk loads, especially when the loading and unloading is done in a continuous manner. A description follows of the various inconveniences that are involved when controlling bulk loads of for example grains, seeds and similar products that are the result of a harvest. These products should be unloaded onto containers or trucks to be transported afterwards, or collected and transported after being extracted from silage bags.
It is known that the manipulation and transportation of bulk material is substantially different from products that are packaged in certain quantities or doses, such as boxes, bags and the like. For that reason, the verification of the weight or load of the bulk material, that for example is loaded onto a transportation truck by an agricultural producer, deserves special attention as ensuring an objective weight measurement generally requires the moving of said trucks onto weighing scales, before and after the loading of the grain, seed or the like.
Some other resources are also used, such portable scales, loading axis scales or even scales that are mounted onto the actual vessels, hoppers or containers. For this purpose, some sort of device is needed that allows for the weighing in real time of the circulating flow that is being transported. In other words, obtaining a dynamic procedure to weigh thanks to a device that could be mounted on the unloading spout of an elevation tube and for the conveying of grains whereby readings can be done in real time of the weight that is being delivered to the hopper, container or bulk truck receiving said bulk material.
It would also be convenient to have a device that does not substantially modify the operating conditions of the elevation tube and conductor of bulk material, avoiding the generation of transitory charges, the use of rotating frames for a transitory containment of the grains, and any type of mobile door that needs to be engaged, hereby interrupting the desired continuous flow. This type of device would allow for an efficient dynamic passage of a continuous circulating stream of bulk material, straight into the mouth of the elevation tube for discharge.